


Across the Stars

by vix_spes



Series: Across the Stars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A former Master and Padawan team have a confession that needs to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Stars

Qui-Gon knew he was hardly being subtle but he just couldn’t stop staring at Obi-Wan. The younger knight was gorgeous in his everyday Jedi uniform, in the tight formal blacks he was irresistible. By the looks of things he wasn’t the only one who thought so judging by all the appreciative glances that were being directed Obi-Wan’s way. Even though Obi-Wan was incredibly attractive whilst wearing the formal uniform the master couldn’t help but wonder what he looked like wearing nothing at all.  
  
“You’re really not subtle you know Qui-Gon, you’re blatantly staring at your padawan you know.”  
  
“He’s not my padawan anymore Mace, he hasn’t been for a year”  
  
“That’s precisely the point Qui-Gon, he’s no longer your padawan, and relationships aren’t forbidden between the two of you anymore. Why don’t you just make a play for it?”  
  
“I thought we went over this when Amidala first arrived and I told you why I don’t want to make a play for it. Besides, have you seen the number of people swarming around him? He’s like a planet with the stars in orbit around him. I’ll just stare at him across the room and drink thank you very much.”  
  
“You’re just a lecherous old man Qui-Gon. Fine, just stay here, drink and stare at him. Just promise me that you will do something about it soon. Very soon. I don’t know how much more of listening to you I can take.”  
  
Across the room ….  
  
“Obi-Wan are you planning on just staring at Master Jinn all night or are you going to dance with me?”  
  
“I’m not going to stare at him all night, just for a little while.” *It’s not my fault he’s absolutely gorgeous in those formal blacks. I just want to rip them off him*  
  
“Obi-Wan, if you don’t stop staring at him he’s going to catch you staring. Why don’t you just tell him that you love him? Would that be so hard?”  
  
“Yes it would be hard Dala. I might make a complete fool of myself and then I wouldn’t get to see him at all and I don’t think I could deal with that.” Reluctantly he dragged his eyes away, knowing that if he didn’t Dala would be right and his former master would catch him staring “So Dala, see anyone you fancy the look of? We’ll see if we can fix you up.”  
  
“Hmmm, well I quite like the look of that knight over there. But he’ll have to wait, the dancing’s started. Come on Obi!” and with that she was dragging him onto the dance floor whilst he protested all the while.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled as he saw Obi-Wan dance one dance after another with the young senator followed by a whole host of his friends both male and female, and even though he knew it was sheer stupidity he couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that shot through him. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw Obi-Wan escape into the gardens the next time the music changed. He struggled to hide the smirk as he saw Amidala head in his direction.  
  
“Master Jinn. I don’t suppose you’ve seen Obi anywhere have you? He’s managed to escape me.”  
  
“I’m afraid I haven’t senator. The last time I saw him he was dancing with you.”  
  
“I’ll just have to find another dance partner then. My thanks Master Jinn.”  
  
As soon as she was dancing once more Qui-Gon slipped into the gardens and made his way to the tree where he knew that Obi-Wan would be hiding.  
  
“Obi-Wan”  
  
“Damn! I knew someone would find me. Well, at least it’s you and not Dala.”  
  
“Consider yourself safe for the moment. She doesn’t know where you are and she’s found herself another dance partner.”  
  
“Knight Kat’in isn’t safe then, she’s had her eye on him all night. It’ll get her off my back at least. Although I’m going to have to find sanctuary somewhere for the night though.”  
  
The words slipped out before Qui-Gon could even think “You could always stay in our quarters”  
  
Obi-Wan eyed the master suspiciously even as his hope flared “Our quarters? Don’t you mean your quarters?”  
  
“I never moved out of our quarters when you were knighted – your room is just as you left it. If you want to use it you’re quite welcome.” Mentally he added //although I’d rather you stayed in my room//  
  
He came out of his thoughts as he saw Obi-Wan dart a terrified look to where Amidala had appeared on a balcony, the aforementioned knight in tow.  
  
“I would love to seek sanctuary in your quarters Master if that would be ok?”  
  
“Of course. Come round whenever you like”  
  
With that both made their way back inside trying to suppress the wide grins that threatened to break out on their faces.  
  
*****  
  
Several hours later Obi-Wan stood nervously outside what used to be his quarters and, to be honest, what he still thought of as his own quarters. His hand ghosted over the access panel to reach the door chime and to his complete shock the door slid open. Qui-Gon looked up from the couch in surprise  
  
“Obi-Wan!”  
  
“Erm, sorry, I didn’t mean to barge in but the door still seems to be keyed to my force signature.”  
  
“Well of course it is padawan. Just because you’ve been knighted doesn’t mean I’m going to shut you out of my life. Now sit down and I’ll make us some tea.”  
  
Obi-Wan couldn’t speak past the lump in his throat as he suddenly wondered whether Amidala and Garen were right and he still had some chance left with his master. Silently he obeyed the master, curling up at one end of the couch, his arms wrapped around his tucked up legs. He reached out to take the mug of tea he was offered and smiled appreciatively as he realised it was his favourite brand.  
  
“Thank you. Nothing’s changed here Master; it’s still the same as when I left.”  
  
“Nothing has really changed in essentials really. Other than the fact that your room is empty of course.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled as he relaxed back into the couch “it’s so nice to be back here, it still feels like home”  
  
Qui-Gon smiled as he listened to Obi-Wan talk “you still think of this as home? What about your current quarters?” He couldn’t help but relax at the feeling of Obi-Wan back in the quarters that they had shared for so long, and the feeling that it was so right to have him there.  
  
“I’ve been on so many missions this last year that I’ve barely been back in the temple for more than a few days at a time. The one time that I got a couple of weeks break I went to stay on Naboo with Dala. She’s been amazing; I don’t know what I’d have done without her.”  
  
“I have to be amazed at the friendship the two of you have, it’s so incredibly strong. Mace told me that you became close on Naboo?”  
  
“Yes, Amidala was there for me. She just listened while I ranted about anything and everything. It’s been difficult with me being on the outer rim because we had to make do with letters and comm. calls but we’ve managed. It’s been much nicer since she’s been back on Coruscant due to the senate sessions. But anyway, I’m sure you don’t want to hear all about my missions, they’re not that interesting. You’ve been teaching at the academy for the last year haven’t you? What classes have you been teaching?”  
  
“”Hmm, the council’s kept me grounded since I recovered and then they sent me straight into teaching rather than keep me on the active duty roster. I’ve been teaching the senior lectures on diplomacy and philosophy as well as a few of the sabre classes. It’s been quite nice teaching actually, I always enjoyed teaching you and I’ve quite enjoyed doing it again.”  
  
The conversation moved into talk about various missions, debates about the subjects that Qui-Gon was teaching, the sabre competition that was coming up and various gossip from the ball that night. Later, Qui-Gon remembered something that Obi-Wan had said earlier  
  
“You said you didn’t feel safe in your apartment Obi-Wan. Is Amidala that bad that you felt the need to claim sanctuary here?”  
  
“She’s not too bad most of the time, but I don’t think she wants her big brother cramping her style when she drags knights back to my chambers for the night.”  
  
“Is that not a bit unfair on you?”  
  
“No I don’t mind sleeping elsewhere. Besides, she’d do the same for me if I had someone.”  
  
Qui-Gon’s heart skipped a beat as the younger man admitted he was unattached, but at the same time he felt a pang of regret for him.  
  
“There’s no-one in your life? But surely you could find someone. It must be lonely by yourself.”  
  
“According to Garen and Dala I could have any age, any species or any gender but it doesn’t matter – I’ve been in love with someone since I was 18 and I can’t see that changing anytime soon.”  
  
Qui-Gon just gaped //He’s been in love with someone for eight years but then again I suppose I’ve been in love with him since he was 16// “Have you never told them how you feel about them?”  
  
Obi-Wan just shrugged “It would be a pretty pointless exercise – they’ll never feel the same way about me. Besides, I’ve coped this long, I can carry on coping.”  
  
“That’s no way to live though. Do you want to talk about it? It might help. Trust me; I don’t know what I would do without Mace and Tahl before she died to talk to about the person I’m in love with.”  
  
“Talk about what?”  
  
“Well, how about you describe her to me?”  
  
Obi-Wan laughed bitterly “He’s a Jedi master here at the temple. I think just about every person in the academy has had a crush on him at some point or another. I’ve known of him since forever and known him since I was 12.”  
  
“Well I suppose that that makes two of us. You’re not the only one who’s been in love for the last few years with someone that they’ve known for a long time.”  
  
“It’s useless though, for me at least, and anyway, I’d rather have the relationship we have now than lose everything.”  
  
Qui-Gon’s heart skipped a beat as he knew that he was one of the only masters that Obi-Wan had a relationship with. He looked up again as Obi-Wan spoke once more.  
  
“Master? You said you were in love with someone but I have to admit I’m curious – I always thought you were in love with Tahl.”  
  
“The relationship between me and Tahl was very similar to the relationship between you and Amidala. As I said I’ve been in love for a very long time with a beautiful young man.”  
  
“Why did you never say anything?”  
  
“Because it would have jeopardised his career in the Jedi – the council disapprove strongly of relationships between masters and padawans.”  
  
“He’s a padawan?” Obi-Wan yelped in surprise  
  
“No, he was a sixteen year old padawan when I fell in love with him which was ten years ago. He’s a knight now and has been for a year.” He smiled slyly as he could see the cogs in Obi-Wan’s head start to turn. As much as he enjoyed the flirting he now wanted Obi-Wan to know that it was him he was in love with.  
  
“Master, I have to confess I’m at a loss as to who it is”  
  
“It’s you Obi and it has been since you were 16. I’m sorry to burden you with this – I know you’re in love with someone.”  
  
“You Qui-Gon. I’m in love with you. I always have been. I just didn’t want to tell you and then make a fool of myself; I respect you and our friendship far too much for that. I could never tell you while I was your padawan and then I’ve been off on the rim for the past year and I didn’t really want to tell you in a letter. Besides, I didn’t know what you’d ever see in me.”  
  
Qui-Gon couldn’t help but laugh. “We’ve been complete idiots Obi but it stops now.” With that he strode over to Obi-Wan and grasped him by the nape of his neck, tilting his head up for the kiss they had both been anticipating for the last eight years.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped him as he and Qui-Gon finally kissed and his eyes slid shut. He’d been dreaming of this moment for the last eight years and he admitted to himself that the real thing was even better than his fantasies as Qui-Gon’s lips moved gently over his. Slowly, as he got over the shock his hands slowly moved up to tangle in the long hair that framed Qui-Gon’s face loosening it from its leather thong. As they broke apart for air Qui-Gon leaned his forehead against the younger mans hardly believing that his own dreams were coming true after such a long time.  
  
“Why did we wait so long to do this?” Obi-Wan asked cheekily, his eyes sparkling  
  
Qui-Gon couldn’t resist goosing him as he replied chuckling “brat!”  
  
“I might be a brat but you love me anyway” Obi-Wan teased back  
  
“indeed I do Obi-Wan” he couldn’t help but smile and stare at the younger man  
  
Obi-Wan blushed as he realised that Qui-Gon was staring and decided to do something about it “are you just going to keep staring at me or are you going to kiss me again? Because I know which one I’d prefer!”  
  
As he finished talking he grinned cheekily up at Qui-Gon only for his smile to fade as Qui-Gon’s answering smile turned predatory before he started to stalk towards Obi-Wan who rapidly started to back away. His smile turned wary as Qui-Gon didn’t stop moving towards him, forcing him to back up until he came up against the back of the couch, falling over the back of it as Qui-Gon pressed into him. Slightly dazed by everything that had just happened he couldn’t do anything as Qui-Gon hovered over him  
  
“Wha?” he was cut off as Qui-Gon’s mouth descended on his for a swift kiss  
  
“I thought you said you wanted another kiss Obi-love?”  
  
“Obi-love hmm? I like the sound of that and yes I do believe I did want another kiss” he reached up slightly in order to kiss the master, locking his arms around his neck in order to pull him down more fully.  
  
Qui-Gon willingly obliged him and bent his head down to kiss him again, resting his body weight more fully on Obi-Wan, pressing him down into the couch. When he surfaced for breath a good deal later he sucked in a deep breath at the sight in front of him – Obi-Wan looked dazedly up at him through unfocused eyes above kiss-swollen lips and with his hair and tunics rumpled. As he stared he couldn’t believe how lucky he was that the gorgeous young man below him was in love with him.  
  
“Why don’t we take this somewhere more comfortable? I’m starting to feel as though I’m going to topple off this couch if we get any more enthusiastic”  
  
“Are you trying to get me into your bed Qui?”  
  
“Is it working? If it’s not I have other methods of persuasion at my disposal”  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he smiled mischievously “Oh really? I think I might need a demonstration of these methods of persuasion”  
  
“I’d be quite happy to demonstrate for you” as he leaned down to kiss Obi-Wan once more whilst he slid a hand up inside Obi-Wan’s tunic.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled away with a gasp, panting slightly, “point taken, you’ve persuaded me, let’s move this elsewhere”  
  
Obi-Wan was unusually shy as Qui-Gon took him by the hand to lead him to the main bedroom. He knew that he had no reason to be nervous but he couldn’t help it – he had wanted to be in this room for the last eight years and now that he was finally entering it it was rather overwhelming. He smiled shyly at Qui-Gon as he shut the door and turned to look at him  
  
“Obi? Are you ok?”  
  
“I’m fine, just nervous I suppose. I have no idea why.”  
  
“I’m not suggesting we do anything other than sleep. I just have no intention of letting you out of my sight now that I’ve finally found you.”  
  
“Good, because I have no intention of going anywhere. It’s just hard to believe that this time last night I was complaining to Dala that I would never get anywhere close to telling you what I feel and now I’m here, in your bedroom, the place I’ve wanted to be for the last eight years.” Obi-Wan stepped closer as he finished speaking and wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon, pressing a kiss against his chest through his tunics  
  
Qui-Gon responded and wrapped his arms firmly around Obi-Wan, squeezing him tighter. “And you have no idea how much I’ve wanted you to be here. I think it brought it home to me how gorgeous you were and how little of a chance I had with you when I saw you with Garen and Amidala going out to Temptation the first night that you were back at the Temple. Mace was teasing me about how much I was staring at you and then you turned back and looked at me and it was the same as it had been when you were a teenager and you had me wrapped around your little finger.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled shyly “Did I really have you wrapped around my little finger?”  
  
“Of course you did. One look from you and I would cave in and agree to whatever you wanted to do or wanted me to do. I gave in even quicker when you pouted.”  
  
“I never realised that. You never showed it.”  
  
“I was the master Obi; I couldn’t show that you were my weakness even if you were. Now, it’s been a long day, let’s go to bed.”  
  
Slowly the two of them undressed and climbed into the big bed. As Obi-Wan snuggled into Qui-Gon’s arms he smiled beatifically as the arms around him tightened and he felt a kiss being pressed against the top of his head. In response, he pressed one against the left side of Qui-Gon’s chest, the one spot that he could reach.  
  
“Sleep Obi, we can talk more in the morning.”  
  
“Mmm, night Qui-Gon. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too my Obi. Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/11479.html)


End file.
